cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Titan Mk. II
Basic CNCKW_Titan_Upgrade.jpg Upgrade with Railguns and Adaptive Armor |faction = Steel Talons |baseunit = |role = Assault |useguns = 120mm cannon |usearmor = Angular composite |tier = 1 |hp = 3800 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Medium (110% Cannon, 70% Rocket, 25% Grenade, 25% Gun, 1% Sniper) |trans = |amphibious = |cost = $1300 |time = 0:13 |produced = War Factory (Steel Talons) |req = |hotkey = F2 |squadsize = |groundattack = 450 (Cannon]] |cooldown = 2.3 seconds |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = 50 |seaspeed = |range = 325 |sight = Medium |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |power = |upgrades = Railguns Adaptive Armor |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = Crush Lesser Units Adaptive Armor |structure = |notes = Can shoot over buildings |tier = 1}} The Titan Mk. II was a GDI main battle walker that entered service following the Second Tiberium War. It first saw limited deployment with the Steel Talons before being redesigned and adopted by the Offense branch before the Fourth Tiberium War. History The Titan Mark. II is the result of an advanced research and development initiative put forth by the Steel Talons - calling for state-of-the-art robotic technology, diamond-hard battle armour and legs able to traverse any hard terrain easier than its conventional tracked counterparts. The resulting walker saw years of service with the Steel Talons, before being pulled off active duty into GDI armouries and stores or even civilian jobs - refitted with shovels and cranes instead of cannons and armour, they helped construct the Blue Zones.EALA. Official Titan Profile, accessed 15-01-2010. However, it seems a certain number of these walkers remained in service with some branches of GDI, as several were seen guarding the Tacitus at the Rocky Mountains Complex.Electronic Arts Los Angeles, Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath. Nod mission 13: "Tacitus Regained". Legacy The Titan chassis was used as the basis for the Juggernaut Mk. III mobile artillery system. In addition, after years of petitioning, GDI High Command decided to put the Titans back in active combat duty, as Crawler killers.Electronic Arts Los Angeles, Official Titan Profile, accessed 15-01-2010. Abilities This vehicle can also crush most tier 1 and 2 vehicles, as well as heavy infantry. Upgrades Game unit The Titan replaces the MBT-6 Predator tank in the Steel Talons, and is exclusive to this sub-faction only. It improves on the Predator with its ability to crush other smaller vehicles. Additionally, Titans have thicker armor and a stronger main gun than Predators as well, but this is somewhat offset by a higher unit cost. As with all large walker units, the Titan can be destroyed by Commandos, but unlike the Juggernaut, the Scrin Annihilator tripod and the Nod Avatar Warmech, the Titan will not leave a husk after its destruction. Something unique to the Titan is that when it sustains over 50% damage, it will start to limp slightly. When 75% damage is sustained, it will start limping badly, severely impeding its movement. Another interesting Titan tidbit is that, before patches were released, the walker could crush Wolverines and other Titans like they were infantry due to an error in the game coding. And early game tactic sometimes used by Steel Talons commanders is to build a Titan quickly, then march it into an opponent's tiberium field and crush enemy harvesters, completely stopping an opponent's economy. This can be countered in the traditional manner, by moving the harvester away and countering with anti-vehicle units such as masses of rocket infantry. Another typical tactic of Steel Talons commanders is to combine them with Mobile Repair Transports holding rocket or rifle troops. The transport will keep the Titan from limping and keep it alive longer, while the troops can either provide extra anti-air and anti-armor capability, or extra anti-infantry ability, helping to cover for the Titan's weaknesses. Affected Support Powers *Railgun Accelerator Assessment Pros *Can fire over buildings and natural obstructions due to its height *Only Tier 1 unit capable of crushing other Tier 1 and Tier 2 units *Is the most heavily-armored Tier 1 unit available. *High firepower, even more with the Raingun Upgrade. *Can be used to lethal effect in groups (especially with Railguns and Railgun Accelerators) *Adapative Armor renders the Titan immune to EMP attacks Cons *Just as it can fire over obstructions due to its height, enemies behind obstructions can also fire back at it. *More expensive than Tier 1 tanks; can be difficult to mass-produce. *Slower than most other ground units. *No anti-air ability. *Commandos can make short work of groups of Titans.This Problem can be solved through adding a group of Wolverine *Suffers against infantry and anti-armor base defenses, still not as powerful as Tier 3 armored units like Nod Avatars, for example. Quotes Idle *Titan. *Sir, yes sir! *Steel Talons rule! *Armored and ready. *Ready. *Systems online. *Primed and ready. *Primed. *Yes sir. *What you got? *Awaiting orders. *Titan ready. *At your command. *Sir? *Getting bored. Moving *Rock and roll! *Grind. *Seek and destroy. *Taking position. *Got it. *Orders received. *On my way. *About time! *In country. Attacking *Crush 'em! *Ground and pound! *Bring them pain! *Target acquired! *Weapons alligned! *Pulverize 'em! *Cleared to engage! *Lock and load! *High alert! *They won't know what hit 'em! *Engaged! *In combat! *They're inbound! *Kinda busy here! Retreating *Can't believe it! *Retreating! *Huh?!? *Taking heavy damage! *We're gone... *I'll be back! *Got cocky... *Steel Talons don't retreat! *Taking hits! Gallery Titan CC3 DevRend1.jpg|Render KW_Titan_Render.jpg|Ditto CNCKW Titan 1.jpg.jpg|Ditto CNCKW Titan 2.jpg.jpg|Ditto CNCKW Titan 3.jpg.jpg|Ditto CNCKW Titan 4.jpg.jpg|Ditto CNCKW Titan 5.jpg.jpg|Ditto CNCKW Titan 6.jpg.jpg|Ditto CnCArena_Titan.PNG|Titan in C&C Arena KW_Titan_Icons.jpg|Icons Videos File:Kane%27s_Wrath_-_Titan%27s_quotes|Titan quotes References Category:Mechanized Walkers Category:Kane's Wrath Steel Talons Arsenal Category:Kane's Wrath vehicles